1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to fastener systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to fastening systems for fastening generally directed orthogonally oriented panel members each to the other in a releasable coupling. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a fastening system including a fastener which frictionally engages a panel member and positively locks the panel member to a substantially orthogonally directed panel member. Still further, this invention relates to a fastener which includes a pair of arm members defining an inclined passageway within which a panel member is slidingly engaged. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a fastener wherein sliding engagement of a panel member is followed by a snapping interfit of the fastener with an opening formed in the panel member. Still further, this invention pertains to a fastening system formed of a plastic-like compostion in one-piece formation which clampingly engages a panel member between opposing resiliently formed arm members.
2. Prior Art
Fasteners are well-known in the art. However, fastener systems for coupling generally orthogonally oriented panel members each to the other in a snapping relationship utilizing both a snapping engagement and frictional interface has not been found in the prior art.
One type of shelf mounting system includes a fastening insert through a sidewall panel having an extending arm beneath a corresponding and respective panel. However, such merely allows the display panel to rest on a horizontal surface of the fastener. Such does not provide for the locking effect of the subject concept.
The best prior art known to the Applicants are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,374; 2,172,302; 3,034,615; 2,084,554; 3,561,068; 2,644,213; 3,345,706; 3,393,431; 3,412,437; 3,038,223; and, 3,809,799.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,374 is directed to a side fastener clip for a plate member. This system also includes resilient parallel legs which are mounted on a base, however, the leg members are not inclined each with respect to the other, as is provided in the subject fastener which allows for a snap clip type coupling. Additionally, this type of prior art does not provide for the lug members associated with the longitudinally extending arms.
In some prior art references, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,302, there are provided fastening devices which are clip-like in concept having an upper and lower arm member. In such prior art systems, a pair of projections may be provided however, such does not provide for the interfacing snap fit system as developed by the subject invention concept.
Other prior art systems direct themselves to various complicated fastening devices which increase the manufacturing and capital costs associated with producing such fasteners.